Hulk-Chan (Akane Tendo)
Appearance Akane is the shortest of the main characters, being shorter than Ranma Saotome. She has short black hair (blue highlighted in the anime) and brown eyes. History Early Years Emeraldess Doctor Saotome Genma, physics engineer, working on concert with General Kuno (Thunderbolt) Godai, created a new weapon to maintain the Cold War called the Gamma Bomb, which was being open-air tested in the Nevada desert under the supervision of Security Directorate Representative Tendo Soun. Akane and her two older sister’s were also present on that field test, as was Doctor Saotome's invalid son. They were all present at the testing range when someone noticed a fellow walking out onto the area, lost as usual. it was one minute to bomb detonation, so naturally everyone wanted to halt the timer, but General Kuno would have none of it, so it was up to the impulsive Akane to hop in a jeep and try to warn the individual who just happened to be Ryoga Hibiki that he was just a mile shy of ground zero, and she managed to get him to cover right when the bomb went off and caught her with a full-force Gamma burst. Apparently there was something very unusual about this gamma burst. It had an unpredictable effect on living tissues, so instead of killing Akane it gave her adrenal glands a metamorphic boost that combined with other changes in her atomic structure and nervous system, turning her into the aptly named Hulk-chan, while those who remained behind in the shelter came through with no cellular damage. Incarnations Hulk-chan initially is characterized as a separate entity from Akane Tendo, a distillation of her human anger that gradually develops its own personality and memories separate from Akane's. Hulk-chan has many incarnations, each representing a different aspect of Akane's psyche; there are hundreds or possibly thousands of other Hulk personalities, but only one major version has been seen to date. Akane Tendo – Akane Tendo is the core personality, while she is generally compassionate and helpful towards anyone in trouble, she's also a vulnerable, stubborn and very short-tempered girl. Generally her personality is more like that of her Quantum Destiny’s counter part then the original I.E. violent, fight-loving, and rude. She loves fighting considering it fun, and tries to get as much fun as she can, even limiting her skills in order for fights to last longer. Akane is even seen constantly smiling like when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. She considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one. However, Akane does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility, and is fiercely loyal to her family and friends. Akane’s most prominent personality trait is her attraction to people stronger then her which explains her relationship to Ryoga. Akane can transform into the different versions of Hulk-chan, whereas her alter egos seem to be able only to transform into Akane Tendo. Emeraldess - The Emeraldess is the most common version of Hulk-chan, though it possesses the mental capacity and temperament of a young child and typically refers to herself in the third person. She often claims that she wants to be left alone. The Emeraldess is depicted as Jade-skinned and incredibly-muscled. Much of Emeraldess 's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticeably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. While in a functionally calm emotional state, or at least as calm as Hulk-chan can be, the Emeraldess is capable of lifting about 90 tons. When angry, however, she is capable of lifting well over 100 tons, with the potential for limitless strength, depending on the height of her temper. Powers and Abilities Powers Hulk-chan is one of the most powerful beings in the universe since her powers increase with her rage. She is capable of matching the strength of beings like Raiden. Transformation: The process by which Akane usually transforms into Hulk-chan is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Akane's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Akane's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms her into Hulk-chan. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenalin surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in Hulk-chan will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Akane became Hulk-chan without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into Hulk-chan is far more psychological than physical. When Hulk-chan transforms back into Akane, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place she derives it. *'Superhuman Strength': Hulk-chan possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. However, each of the primary personalities possesses a base strength level. While in a calm state, Akane is able to lift 70 tons, the Emeraldess could lift 90 tons. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through Hulk-chan’s body increasing her strength considerably above her base limits. *'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk-chan’s body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in her muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, she is capable of exerting herself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect her. However, much like her physical strength, Hulk-chan's stamina does increase as she becomes angrier. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, Hulk-chan's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. Hulk-chan's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being amongst the very few metals that are truly capable of piercing her skin. Hulk-chan is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful explosives, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. Hulk-chan's durability, like her strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause Hulk-chan injury. However, she is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Hulk-chan's healing factor enables her to recover from any physical transmutation. She also heals faster and more efficiently the madder she gets. ***'Immortality': For all intents and purposes Hulk-chan is immortal. Because of her healing factor that regenerates her cells, and the gamma energy she has absorbed that empowers her, Hulk-chan is immortal. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability': Hulk-chan is able to use her highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, she is capable of leaping roughly three miles. However, as she becomes enraged, her strength increases considerably, which means she can jump much farther than usual. Hulk-chan also shows incredible precision with her ability to aim her jumps and landings. She grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height she fell from. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of her size, Hulk-chan's superhumanly strong legs allow her to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete (about 700 mph). Nevertheless, this does not grant her any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit her size and use it to their advantage. However, she has been fast enough to catch mortar shells shot at her. *'Adaptation to Hostile Habitats': There have been several instances in the past where Hulk-chan has not only spent extended periods of time in oxygen-less space without suffocating, but has moved her mouth and spoken in these environments. Hulk-chan is capable to adapt to inhospitable environments whenever it is necessary. Like her healing factor, it is believed that this ability is also fueled by her rage and the madder Hulk-chan is, the quicker Hulk-chan's body will adapt. **'Self Sustenance': Hulk-chan can survive on very little sustenance, but after Hulk-chan adapts to a hostile environment (like space) she no longer needs sustenance and does not need air, water, food, or sleep. *'Underwater Breathing': Hulk-chan has been on the ocean floor a number of times. She is able to breathe due to her body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills her lungs and equalizes the pressure. She is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. *'Resistance to Psychic Control': In many instances and occasions, Hulk-chan has demonstrated great psychic resistance as a side-effect of her rage and the multiple personalities inside her mind. *'Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses': Hulk-chan is immune to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. She can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to her body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. *'Extrasensory Perception': *'Astral Form Perception': Hulk-chan has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts. However, it was suggested the clarity of the astral forms is diminished when compared to Hulk-chan's ability to view them. Hulk-chan's ability to see astral forms may go beyond just seeing individual spirits. Hulk-chan once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert that faded away into nothing. While it is possible it was merely a mirage, it is possible Hulk-chan was able to see a town that didn't exist in our plane of reality that no one else could see. *'Homing Ability': Hulk-chan also has a seemingly mystical homing ability that enables her to locate the area in Nevada where she first became the Emeraldess. This homing ability has also been used to find people on rare occasions. Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission: Not usually a power associated with Hulk-chan, but there is enough evidence that Hulk-chan possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. Hulk-chan's body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. The extent, to which Hulk-chan controls her own energy, and foreign sources of energy, is yet to be determined. Abilities As the heirs of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School, Akane is in good fighting form, and has excellent physical strength and agility. Akane is very clearly a strong and very gifted martial artist. Strength level Class 100+ ; Hulk-chan is one of the physically strongest beings ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. In human form Akane still possesses considerable superhuman physical strength, enabling her to, shatter thick stone walls with one blow. Weaknesses Adamantium and vibranium has been shown capable of piercing the Hulk-chan's skin. Category:Continuum - 74928631